


you're cute when you're jealous

by badcompany



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcompany/pseuds/badcompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three times louis wants liam's attention and the one time liam wants his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're cute when you're jealous

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to shannon for the gr8 prompt.

1\. they’re at the studio today. harry’s off recording, niall’s trying to find something for them all to eat. zayn and liam are curled up on the couch when louis finds them. he smiles when he sees them and flops down onto the couch next to liam. he throws his legs across liam’s lap, smiles when liam puts a hand on his knee and squeezes it.

he pulls out his phone and dicks around on twitter for a while as they talk. and talk. and talk some more.

when twitter gets boring and he can’t find anything else interesting to do on his phone, louis puts it away and sighs. liam squeezes his knee again, like he knows that louis’ bored now, but keeps talking to zayn. rude.

louis reaches over and pokes one of liam’s freckles. liam just slaps his hand away and keeps talking to zayn. louis frowns and pokes hims harder. “liam,” he whines. he goes to poke him again and liam turns his head to bite at his fingers.

“quiet you, i’m talking,” he says mock seriously, smirks at louis’ shocked expression, and turns back to zayn.

louis doesn’t know what they could be talking about that requires this much attention but he’s had quite enough of it. he narrows his eyes and leans over until he can bite at liam’s neck. which he does. he bites down hard and sucks for a few seconds before pulling back. liam’s staring at him, eyes a little glossed over and mouth slack. perfect.

“go away, zayn,” he says, almost sings really, and climbs properly into liam’s lap. liam grips his hips and leans up to give him a quick kiss.

“you two are disgusting,” zayn tells them fondly with a cheery smile as he gets up.

louis’ too busy sucking a mark on liam’s neck to give him a reply.

2\. they’re on stage and it’s probably not the best time for this, but sometimes louis just doesn’t think.

it’s not even his fault this time. it is entirely liam’s fault. and harry’s. that bastard. because there they are, singing to each other and being idiots and maybe a little bit too wrapped up in each other for louis’ liking.

louis can’t really stop himself from reaching out and shoving liam. just a teeny tiny bit. liam stumbles a step or two and louis has to fight down the smile spreading on his face when liam swings around to face him. liam keeps singing but he’s completely focused on louis now and that’s much better.

louis gives him a cheeky grin before turning away to run after zayn, can’t quite keep in the giggles as he does. he looks over his shoulder once and liam’s staring after him and that is much, much better.

3\. he is not jealous of a dog. he’s not. he doesn’t care what the lads say because they’re wrong.

they’re all sat in the lounge of the bus, niall and zayn playing fifa, bowl of popcorn between them, while harry intently texts someone. louis is laid out on the couch and liam is on the floor playing with loki. louis watches them and absolutely does not pout.

liam doesn’t seem to care or notice (niall has and is openly laughing at him, the bastard), just keeps playing with his puppy, happy little smile on his face.

louis hates him.

loki looks up at him and louis bares his teeth. loki just gives him a happy little bark that makes liam giggle like a four year old.

“liam,” louis says and shifts so he’s sitting up. liam ignores him, keeps carding a hand through loki’s fur. louis narrows his eyes.

“liam!” he throws a pillow at him. it bounces off his head and liam gives him a quick glare before going back to loki.

“li,” he just about purrs and this time liam does look up at him but it’s too late, louis' already jumping on him. 

they end up tangled on the floor with the damn dog, liam laughing and wrapping arm around him. louis has to say, it was one of his better ideas.

“what do you want?” liam says and digs his fingers into lou’s side.

“stop ignoring me!” louis yells and tries to squirm away from his tickling. liam holds him tighter and tickles him more. louis giggles and bites at his neck. liam kiss him, cuts off his giggling.

“oi!” zayn yells and, oh right.

“no, no, no, none of that!” niall whines and starts throwing popcorn at them until they stop.

“sorry, lads,” liam says, sounds more smug than apologetic, and sits them both up, keeps an arm around louis. “you’re cute when you’re jealous,” liam whispers into his neck and louis knows he’s blushing, but liam kisses his cheek, so it’s a little okay. he still twists his nipple in retaliation.

\+ 1

“louis.”

louis ignores him and keeps watching the television.

they’re on a small break from tour and liam had dragged them back to the flat right after their last show. it’s been three days since and they’ve barely left the flat. louis is more than okay with this.

they had the boys over for lunch today and it was absolutely fantastic (until zayn whined about louis stealing liam away from him and then liam giving zayn a smacking kiss on the cheek and telling him that liam loved him best. which, no.).

“louis,” liam whines and louis smirks at the telly. he knows if he looks over, liam’s going to have a pout that could rival a four year old’s on his face.

louis takes out his phone and he laughs quietly at liam’s irritated groan. he’s flicking through instagram when liam starts to get fidgety.

he’s about to put his phone down and start flicking through the channels when liam puts a hand on his thigh.

“lou,” liam says, voice low and the littlest bit rough and louis can feel his resolve cracking. he grits his teeth, puts his phone down and grabs the remote.

“c’mon, lou,” liam says, starts to move his hand further up his thigh.

louis glares harder at the telly, tries to ignore the warm weight of liam’s hand and the way liam’s moved close enough that he’s pressed up against’ louis’ entire side.

“you know i love you best, babe.” liam says into his ear, drops a kiss to his jaw and squeezes his thigh. 

louis make a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat and manages to keep his eyes ahead. he drops the remote and curls his hands into fists.

“i do,” liam tells him and louis can see half of his earnest face out of the corner of his eye. ugh.

liam drops a kiss to his cheeks, nose along his jawline. “i love you, louis tomlinson,” he whispers into his skin.

louis makes a guttural noise in the back of his throat and turns his head, catches liam’s lips in a biting kiss. it’s rough and brutal, all teeth and tongue. louis’ got his hands in liam’s hair, pulls him closer by it. liam hums against his lips, puts his hands on louis’ face, turns the kiss slow.

“you’re a disgusting sap, get away from me, liam payne,” he says when they part and tries to shove him away by the face. he doesn’t go very far, given how tangled together they’ve gotten. liam laughs and kisses him again and it’s proper sweet now.

when they break apart again, foreheads pressed together, louis kisses him on the nose. “i love you too, li.” he says and buries his face in his neck, biting down on the skin there.

liam hums happily and wraps his arms around him. he shifts until they can curl up together on the couch and louis honestly can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
